ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth
The ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth is a mobile suit in Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Moon Steel, a side story of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. Technology & Combat Characteristics Gundam Astaroth is one of the 72 "Gundam" frames produced and used in the Calamity War, roughly 300 years ago. It is also one of 26 remaining Gundam Frames that have survived the Calamity War and reported to be operational. The Warren Family, one of the Seven Stars, owned the Gundam Astaroth, but was forced to sell its armor and equipment when their financial situation went bad, leaving only the Gundam Frame intact. Hence the Astaroth's armor is now a mix of parts from other mobile suits and an example of this is that its left forearm armor and left shoulder armor is from a UGY-R38 Spinner Rodi. Also, its current head is a replica of the original. The two side waist armors are called Boost Armor, which have a wide range of movement and help in the attitude/posture control of the mobile suit since the Astaroth's asymmetry affected its center of gravity. Armaments ;*Knife :Stored in one of the Boost Armor on the sides of the waist. ;*Rifle :A rifle that is prepared for Astaroth's use when it is owned by the Warren family. ;*Demolition Knife :Despite having the word 'knife' in its name, the weapon is actually a large folding blade. Stored on the back in its folded form when not in use, the unfolded Demolition Knife is taller than the Astaroth itself. ;*210mm Anti-Material Rifle :Another weapon that the Astaroth used while owned by the Warren family, the anti-material rifle comes with a bipod and requires one of the Boost Armor to be removed so it can be connected to the mobile suit. ;*Panzerfaust :A pair of Panzerfaust can be stored on the back of the Astaroth. Special Equipment ;*Arm Sub-Knuckle :Mounted on the left forearm, it uses a part of the Hyakuren's side skirt armor and can act as a manipulator. It was fitted onto the Astaroth by Volco Warren. ;*Neural Connection :Argi can use a neural connection through his prosthetic right arm to pilot the Gundam Astaroth effectively. ;*Special Energy Transmission Mechanism :A special energy transmission mechanism is installed in Astaroth so that it can use a special custom equipment. However, that equipment was lost when the Astaroth left the hands of the Warren family. None of the Astaroth's current equipment can use this mechanism. History The location of the Gundam Astaroth (in its original, completed form) after the end of the Calamity War was initially unknown; it was later found at the bottom of a large crater by the Warren family, one of the Seven Stars of Gjallarhorn, who were at that time tasked to investigate the site of a fierce battle on the moon's surfacehttp://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=382380#p382443. The Astaroth was then passed down the generations in the family. However, several years ago, the Warrens were hit by a scandal involving illicit dealings with one of the economic blocs, and their financial situation worsened. Hence, they decided to sell the Astaroth's armor and equipment on the underground market. The Astaroth (by now with only its Gundam Frame left) fell into the hands of Daddy Ted on the Avalanche Colony. Volco, a member of the Warren family, eventually visited Daddy Ted to purchase the Astaroth in order to restore it to its complete form. Later, Argi arrived to assassinate Daddy Ted, as part of a contract killing, but eventually protects a dying Daddy Ted and boards the Astaroth. Picture Gallery Gundam_astaroth_gyoubu.jpg|Gundam Astaroth concept art gundam astaroth HQ lineart.jpg|Gundam Astaroth lineart gundam astaroth storage.jpg|Gundam Astaroth in storage gundam astaroth rollout.jpg|Gundam Astaroth activated GundamAstaroth weapon.png|Gundam Astaroth with weapon Gunpla & Toys HG Gundam Astaroth.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth - Box art hg_ibo_astaroth.jpg hg_ibo_astaroth_b.jpg Notes & Trivia *Astaroth, in demonology, is the Great Duke of Hell, and is in the first hierarchy with Beelzebub and Lucifer; together they form the Trinity of Hell. *The Gundam Astaroth shares its namesake with the NRX-0015 Gundam Ashtaron from After War Gundam X. References External links Category:Post Disaster Technology